Magic in the Soul Society
by Kira Akuma
Summary: Hokus Pokus was NEVER a dragon you mess with. Ichigo was never a man people wanted to cross. Now the fate of these two people were crossed and only the twelve know what will happen to these two forces of nature! I hope that summary wasn't too bad... I gave my character a few of my own modifications, so I hope you don't mind... please Read and Review! Flames will be fed to Iffrit!


AN: hey! I know I'm writing too many stories but i have been so bored lately! I even have a new document in my One-drive for all these random ideas that wont leave me alone! I was starting to think that FFXIV had too few crossover stories, so I decided to post this idea... No idea how long it will go on for, but I hope I inspire some people to write new stories! Enjoy! ^^

Hokus **HATES** being in People towns. Most of them had a terrible smell of fuel and the stench of adventurers who didn't how know to bath. At the moment, Hokus was stuck in a town with a strong scent of fuel. Nearby, she could also smell Hume blood; and a lot of it. She rushed over, not wanting to let the Hume die. Her draconic blood would never let her do this normally, but she still had the Soul of the Astrologian that made her _want_ to help them. It was very headache inducing to figure it out.

When she got to the source, Hokus found an orange haired man dressed in odd looking robes. He had a pair of stab wounds in the two of the spiritual center points of the chest. Hokus studied up on it soon after taking up the magical arts. She even had a restrictor on her magic located in her chest to help maintain a connection between her blood and magic. It was designed by the Coco siblings, to help make sure her black blood wouldn't damage her body.

This boys spiritual centers were cut clean through! _' This will take quite some time...'_ Hokus thought. She swapped from Black Mage to Astrologian so that she could heal the wounds. Using her Star Globe, Hokus checked what type of constellations could help her. There were twelve major Constellations and seventy-six less important, while where was one particular star that held immense power. Currently a constellation called "Gemini" was near them.

It held power over ships, twins, and the sea. _' the sea? Water is a healing element, so that should help,'_ Hokus thought as she began pulling upon the unused magic of Gemini. The magic leaped at the chance to be used. It especially liked the chance to heal a human with the natural purpose to protect like itself.

It was easy to heal the wounds, but Hokus needed to use her own power to repair the shattered soul centers. It was honestly a miracle that he already had a dark power, else she would have killed the boy already. While she was repairing the soul centers, Hokus saw a man with an odd striped hat and Lord's Clogs holding an umbrella.

Hokus finished healing the boy by the time the odd man got to her. " Who are you Hume?" Hokus asked the odd man.

" Why I'm just a handsome candy store owner coming to collect one of my employees," he replied with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

Hokus switched to Dark Knight, and growled like a Dragon. She then growled, " I meant your name Marmot."

" Marmot?" He wondered aloud.

Hokus grinned, " it's a type of rodent." He seemed put off, but still picked up Hokus's patient. " hey that's my patient!" Hokus hissed. She hatted it when someone touches her patients.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt him yet," the odd man said in an off handed manner, " you can come with if you want." Not wanting to see all her hard work go to waste went with the odd man. She even stayed in the same room that the odd man left her patient in.

While watching the Hume, she fell asleep. She was then woken up by the screaming of a male voice. A huge man was in the bed with her patient. Hokus switched to pugilist and kicked the idiot out. She then turned back to Astrologian to check on the boys health, _' I really need to learn his name.'_

" Who are you!" He yelled surprised at her close proximity.

" For no I'm your Healer," Hokus replied as she touched the wounds, " I'm called Hokus Pokus. Can I get your name?" Her globe floated next to her, amplifying her healing aura.

He settled down immediately after her reply. " My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied.

" Any allergies or medical conditions?" Hokus asked, playing the part of a good healer.

" Not that I can think of," he replied.

" Reason for injuries?" Hokus continued.

" I got stabbed in a fight," he continued with a depressed tone.

" Good, your truthful," Hokus said in a positive tone, her star globe floated up and down showing her joy, " you seem all healed, but your energy may still be unstable for a short while."

" What! I thought they stabbed me through!" He replied shocked.

" Well, yeah... but I'm really good at fixing most injuries... I could even heal you if someone put a large hole through you..." Hokus replied unsure of how she should reply. " I could do even more damage than that if I wanted to," she decided to threaten lightly, she even filled the room with her dark aura to make a point. The best way to keep a patient like him in still was to scare them.

~~~ short intermission~~~

In the soul society a certain squad captain sneezed. _' who is thinking about me?'_ She wondered while she was trying to keep some squad 11 in their beds.

~~~End Intermission~~~

Ichigo wisely decided not to cross the scary Healer.

Soon after Hokus finished the short check up, the odd man entered the room again. " it seems your all healed up," he said in an oddly shady tone, " good." He then looked over the room before he said, " your planning on going after Rukia aren't you?"

Ichigo replied without hesitation, " of course I am!"

"Do you want to go too?" The odd man asked Hokus.

" Go? Are you on a mission?" Hokus asked Ichigo.

He looked away and replied, " I need to save Rukia."

" So it is a mission! I'd love to help!" Hokus replied excitedly, " I bet well get some good fights!" Her disciple of war side was jumping for the chance to get experience while her black blood was boiling for the chance to spill new blood.

All the other people in the room sweat dropped at her remark. Once they recovered, the odd man said, " Since she," he pointed at Hokus, " healed you, we can move onto the third stage of my training! Now follow me."

Ichigo compiled, but Hokus waited until they were a few paces away before she followed. She wanted to see how well Ichigo would walk on his own. Not seeing any problem, Hokus sped up her pace a little.


End file.
